if I Could I Wood
by HighKeyMars
Summary: Orochimaru was banished from the Hidden Leaf Village, so he hates them. He also hates Minato and his legacy. What better way to mess with them than to experiment on the legacy of both. Mokuton Naruto. Rated N for future mature content and a much colder world than canon Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this is the story that I teased in the last chapter of Stuck on Red, I finally put together a decent first chapter that I felt comfortable uploading. If you don't like it, well that's on you. Oh and if you couldn't guess by the type what time of story this will be, you'll learn in about 2 mins.**

It was a day like any other in Konoha, the sun was shining, the people of the village were walking around shopping and being happy, and the Third Hokage was in his office doing paperwork. The Third Hokage was a busy man, as he had to run a village, but he was still as sharp as ever. Nothing ever escaped his attention unless he allowed it to do so. So, when for the first time in nearly 3 weeks, he didn't hear the cries of a Baby in his office, he was immediately on guard.

Going over to the corner, he found an empty crib and he summoned his ANBU immediately.

"Where is young Naruto? I left him here in my office during the council meeting, under your care Hawk" questioned Hiruzen

"Sir, you sent a letter with Serpent that you wanted Serpent to transport young Naruto to you. It was signed by you sir; the note even had your Hokage Seal on it" replied Hawk

"Serpent? But that's the code name of Orochimaru, we don't use that one anymore" muttered Hiruzen under his breath before his mind put together some pieces and said, "Gather all of the ANBU, I want Orochimaru and Naruto found and brought to me, unharmed if possible for the snake and any other condition will be unacceptable for Naruto."

Hiruzen and his top agents raced through the village before Hiruzen was summoned by Shark to an underground bunker, one like where they found Tenzo. Unsure of what he would find in the bunker, Hiruzen opened the bunker and travelled to the main chamber. There he found Naruto, alive and well if not a bit dirty and a note.

 _I think that this experiment will work better than any of the other's, sensei._

 _-Orochimaru_

 _Hiruzen was careful to watch Naruto closely from that day on, but nothing ever came of it. So Hiruzen, still nervous about a sleeper agent situation from Naruto decided that at the age of 6, Naruto was to enroll into the Academy._

 _Naruto Age 9:_

 _"Naruto Uzumaki, you are to perform the clone Jutsu, you will need at least 3 clones to pass this portion of the test and to pass in general" said a generic Chunnin._

 _Naruto shook his head and handed the Chunnin a scroll from the Hokage that basically said "Naruto had an ocean of chakra; a basic clone is like trying to use an eye dropper to remove all of the water from the ocean."_

 _Generic Chunnin number 1 looked at Generic Chunnin number 2 and shrugged. "You passed kid"_

 _Naruto age 10:_

 _"Rio Sensei, I did it" said Naruto from standing on top of a small lake, having been able to master water walking._

 _"Good Job Naruto, let's see if you can spar with Kari on top of the lake" replied his sensei before Naruto watched the brown-haired girl on his team race towards him, making him block. Naruto used his two-armed block to push to girl backwards, causing her to swing her arms to try and regain her balance._

 _Naruto used this to his advantage, sliding forward and slamming his elbow into her chest before dropping low and sweeping her legs. Kari fell in her butt and when she looked up, she was greeted to the sight of Naruto's foot sending her downwards through the surface of the water._

 _Naruto smiled and said, "Did you see that sensei?"_

 _"I did Naruto, but the spar isn't over" said Rio, just in time for hands to grab Naruto's ankles and pull him underwater._

 _Naruto age 11:_

 _"I know that it sucks that you got bounced in the second round of the Chunnin exams, Naruto. But I have faith in you and know that you will get it next time," Rio told his blonde haired student._

 _Naruto nodded and said "I'm going to learn something super useful that will make sure that they never gang up on me again."_

 _"Exactly, you just have to put in the work, but to be fair you were the youngest genin in this. Don't worry, Kari and Maro will be sure to finish what you guys started" said Rio as he ruffled Naruto's hair_

 _"So, when can we get started?" asked Naruto_

 _Rio smirked and slapped a seal onto Naruto's back causing his blond haired student to collapse to the ground._

 _"Right now, that seal will triple your weight, we're going to start with strength and speed training at the same time." Replied Rio_

 _Naruto Age 12:_

 _"Naruto RUN!" screamed Rio as he stood in front of the blond haired Genin and the rest of his squad._

 _"Listen, we don't want anyone but the blond over there. Step aside and we'll spare you and your two other students" hissed one of the Hidden Rock Ninja_

 _"That isn't the Konoha way, we take care of our own" spat back Rio before the 4 Jonin all started to launch an attack at Rio._

 _"Rio Sensei NOOO!" screamed Naruto, Kari, and Maro all at once as their sensei wasn't able to overcome the combined attack of the Rock Jonin. Rio's head was sent flying towards his students, it flew a little over their heads before coming to a stop._

 _Maro being 15 was the next to push Naruto and Kari ahead, but he too would fall not long after. His screams making Naruto sprint even faster than he thought possible. He was trying to drag Kari with him, but she was proving to be nothing but dead weight. And because Kari was frozen with fear when kunai made of rocks rained down on them, she too would perish to the assault of the Rock Jonin._

 _"Please, why are you doing this" cried Naruto, the young blond was unable to try and process what was happening._

 _"You can blame your scumbag father for what he did to us" spat one of the Rock Jonin_

 _Naruto hiccupped and said, "I don't know who my father is"_

 _Another one of the Rock Jonin smirked and said, "Well, it sucks to be you kid, because we figured out that that bastard flash was your father from nothing more than a glance in your direction."_

 _Naruto crawled backwards into a tree and the when he failed to move back any further, the 4 Jonin laughed before advancing, thinking that this was almost too easy._

 _Naruto's heartbeat was thundering inside of his ears, his brain rattling from the force of his heartbeat in his ears._

 _Naruto closed his eyes and waited for the sharp pain that he assumed would come with being stabbed or death._

 _"AAAAAAAAAAGGGGHHHH" screamed a male as he was pierced in the chest, straight through and out the back. Blood poured down his back and his life was over within seconds._

 _"_ _ **You truly are pathetic, but I will not be allowing you to get us both killed"**_ _hissed a dark voice inside of Naruto's mind as Naruto realized that he was alive._

 _Naruto looked up and saw that the tree that he had been against had suddenly grown a sharp spear that had ended the life of the man who was about to end his life._

 _Naruto's eyes flashed a forest green and suddenly the trees around him exploded around him, wrapping up the remaining 3 Rock Jonin, not allowing them to escape._

 _"PLEASE HAVE MERCY" screamed one of the rock Jonin_

 _Naruto's green eyes narrowed and he said "Of course I will show you mercy"_

 _This caused the Jonin to relax until Naruto continued on to say "The same amount of mercy that you showed my team" before the wooden wraps crushed the Rock Jonin into nothing._

 _2 weeks later_

It was a day like any other, the sky was as clear as can be. The stars were shining in the night sky, casting twinkling dots of light onto the streets below. The moon was half way to fullness, but shined brightly anyways. It was a typical night in Konoha; the village was at great peace in the middle of the night.

However that also meant that Naruto was trapped in one of his nightmares, like a typical night.

"AAAAGGGH" screamed Naruto as he woke up, his body covered in a light gleaming coat of sweat. Naruto wiped his forehead and let out a heavy sigh, it was just a dream or rather a nightmare. It had happened almost every time he closed his eyes, he would see his team getting killed right in front of him.

Naruto checked the time and saw that it read 3:15 AM before he groaned as he saw that today was the day. Today was the day that Naruto, a shinobi who had lasted his entire team would join a team who had lost a single shinobi.

Team 7; Kakashi Hatake, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Kizo Soto had left to the Land of Wave, and Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura had returned with a scroll that held Kizo. It was strange to see that just 2 weeks ago, both of the teams had been whole. Team 13 had been a team that Naruto had grown very close too. Team 7, it felt wrong to say that he was a part of that team. Nevertheless, Naruto was a shinobi and a shinobi must always perform his duties and being on team 7 was his latest assignment. So, with a heavy sigh, Naruto got up and prepared himself for the meeting with his new team.

Hokage's Office

Kakashi was early to this meeting, and by early, I mean only 45 mins late. Hiruzen looked every single one of his 60 plus years of life at this point. Kakashi looked as unconcerned as ever, but the Hokage could see that Kakashi was basically a nervous wreck. The Silver haired Jonin hadn't turned the page on his book since he entered the room while the book in question was tilted slightly downwards, showing that Kakashi had no interest in reading it at the moment. This was something that all of the other Jonin in the room had noticed as well, but nobody commented on it as this meeting was unscheduled and thus clearly a bit more important than Kakashi's ability to read porn.

"Now, normally we wouldn't be having this meeting without warning, but there has been a development that I felt that you would all need to know." Said Hiruzen to the Jonin in the room, he had paused to gauge the response of the Jonin before continuing. "As you may have heard, Team 13 encountered a squad of Shinobi from the Land of Earth. Blood was spilt from both sides."

The already quiet room became even more silent, the Jonin who had been out on missions were bothered at hearing the loss of one of their own. A team of Iwa Jonin had attacked a Genin team, while was not unheard of, was frowned upon.

"I saw we order their heads on a pike, the blatant attack of our shinobi can be seen as an act of war" hissed Asuma

Asuma had barely whispered in anger, but the room was so quiet that Hiruzen heard his son anyway.

"Normally, I would agree with you, Asuma. If Iwa Shinobi are targeting _my Shinobi_ , there would be no hiding them from me, not on this planet anyway." Said Hiruzen in response to Asuma. "However, we will not be getting the heads of the men responsible"

As these words left, the Third Hokage's mouth, the once quiet room exploded in anger.

"WHAT!"

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?'

"THIS WILL NOT STAND!"

"I'LL KILL THEM MYSELF IF I HAVE TO'

"THOSE ROCK HEADED SCUM WILL PAY FOR THIS"

"WE CANNOT ALLOW FOR THEM TO SLAUGHTER ENTIRE SQUADS"

 _*clap*_

" _Enough, let Lord Hokage speak_ " said Kakashi with an edge to his voice and suddenly everyone in the room was reminded of just who Kakashi really was. Not an elite, he was _**THE**_ elite shinobi in the village, he was an ANBU captain with 0 failed mission, he was one of the 2.5 realistic options for the next Hokage, and with Jiraiya and Tsunade traveling and seemingly never in the village for one reason or another, Kakashi was the best option that the village had on hand, and the respect that he commanded in a moment like, showed it.

"Now, I understand your anger and concerns, but you didn't let me explain myself." Said Hiruzen before he pulled out a set of files that was passed around the room. "The entire squad was not killed, one member survived."

"That's great, they can help us identify the people who did this" said Anko, her eyes showing the anger that deep within her.

"That will also be unnecessary as the lone survivor didn't just survive the ordeal, they ripped the attackers a part." Said Hiruzen as he gestured for everyone to open the files and see the pictures of the area and what they had found of the Iwa Squad.

"I didn't know that Rio was capable of something like this" said Kurenai

"Yeah, I got to give it to him, he completely destroyed them" said Anko

"I guess the loss of his team allowed his flames of youth to explode outwards on his enemies." said Gai at a more normal voice level.

"Actually, Rio was lost in this attack along with his students, Maro and Kari. It was the youngest of his students that survived and killed the Iwa Jonin." Stated Hiruzen

"You're telling us that Naruto Uzumaki did this?" asked a Hyuga Jonin

"Correct and if you look at the images in the file, what do you see that is odd?" questioned Hiruzen

"In these pictures, the trees are warped. They were being controlled in some manner, almost like Lord First" said Shikaku after he took a glance at the photos.

"That is correct, Naruto Uzumaki has somehow awoken the Mokuton, the same as Hashirama Senju." Confirmed Hiruzen

The Jonin were shocked to say the least. However, Hiruzen wasn't in the mood to deal with anything less than competent people at the moment, so he spoke again before anyone else did.

"Now, I have to give this exact same speech to the Civilians Council in about an hour, so I will keep this short. We have to ensure that Naruto stays loyal this village by any means necessary. If I find out that you witnessed any type of mistreatment of Naruto, I will personally kill you myself. We cannot afford to lose the potential second coming of Hashirama because you have some personal hatred for the fox sealed into the young Uzumaki."

The calm and passive way that Hiruzen mentioned killing them, caused many of the Jonin to shrink. Hiruzen Sarutobi was not still Hokage because he liked doing the paper work, it is because he was still the God of Shinobi.

"Now get out there and I hope that you take what was said here to heart before I have to put a kunai through yours. Now everyone but Kakashi and Tenzo, get out of my office" said the Legendary shinobi.

Training Ground 7:

Sasuke had arrived early, and not just the standard '1 hour before Kakashi arrived' early, but the 'before the sun even rose' early.

It had been a terrible couple of weeks for the raven haired Uchiha, the trip to the Land of Waves had eaten on his mind. It was like He decided that their clan didn't need to exist anymore. It was like that Genjustu that He had put him in. Every time Sasuke closed his eyes, he could see himself inside that prison of crystal mirrors, the fake hunter ninja, and Kizo throwing himself in front of him.

Sasuke punched the wood post again and again. His hands had long since bruised and were turning a horrible shade of red. Sasuke blinked and Kizo's blank eyes were staring back him.

" _Take care of Sakura for me"_

Those were the final words that Kizo had spoken before the needles that had pierced through his stomach ended his life.

It was a simple request really, Sasuke didn't magically fall in love with Sakura or anything. He was willing to admit that she had matured since the passing of Kizo, even if it was a slow process. Her once long flowing hair, was not chopped short to her shoulders. Her self-imposed diet was no longer a thing, she was eating like someone who was training 3-4 hours per day/5 days a week.

"If you keep this up, you'll be forced to re-do the tape on that broken hand" called out a voice behind the Uchiha.

Sasuke didn't need to turn around know who the voice belonged to.

"I can always get my hand healed, I need to get stronger"

"But at what cost? Your health?" whispered the voice

Sasuke snarled and his normal onyx eyes turned into a crimson and black pattern, his Sharingan flaring to life with his spike in anger.

" _Kizo, shut the hell up"_ Hissed Sasuke, the whispering voice of his teammate getting on his nerves.

However, when Sasuke whirled around to tell off his teammate, he was met with nothing but an empty training,

' _It was all in my head, I am losing myself'_ thought the Uchiha as he clinched his hands into fists, which was not a good idea.

With a soft ' _Tsk'_ , the bone in his right hand broken from the combination of his squeezing of his hand and the beating that it had just taken from his training. Looking up and seeing the sun rising slowly over the tree line, Sasuke knew that he had about 4 hours before Kakashi would show up and their training would start.

With the knowledge of his time limit, Sasuke sucked up the pain and began his march to the hospital, he had to get his hand fixed or Kakashi would target it exclusively in their daily spar.

And it was as Sasuke left the training grounds that he could basically feel Kizo looking at his back, shaking his head as if to say ' _I gave my life for you to act like this'_

"I will be better Kizo" said Sasuke, mostly to himself, but also with the briefest hope that Kizo could hear it from the other side.

It was hours later when Sakura showed up to the training ground. She saw Sasuke basically glaring a wooden post, his right hand covered in bandages that had red spots on them.

"You overdid it again" stated Sakura, there was no question in what she said, she knew it to be true. Sasuke was a workout warrior, it was something that everyone knew about him since the time that he was 8. Hell, it was how he managed to avoid Itachi during the slaughtering of the Uchiha clan, he had been out late training.

"Nothing that couldn't be healed" replied Sasuke as he refused to meet her eyes, slightly ashamed about hurting himself.

"Well, if you say so, but it wouldn't make me go any easier on you in the spar later today" said the voice of their sensei off to the side of them.

Kakashi looked like he normally did, unimpressed and uninterested. Which meant that he was on high alert and was ready for anything at any moment.

Sending his students and eye smile, Kakashi waved at them and greeted them with his normal "Yo"

"What are you doing here, this early?" asked the pink haired girl of the group.

"Me? I've been here since before doom and gloom over here broke his hand on the middle wooden post before sunrise." Replied Kakashi as he returned his attention to his book.

"Wait, you showed up 3 hours early today?" asked Sasuke

"Sure did" lied Kakashi, he had seen Sasuke on his way to the hospital on the way to the Hokage's debriefing and had a shadow clone follow Sasuke and get the full story when Sasuke told it to the doctor who healed his hand. While lying was wrong, Kakashi also didn't give a shit.

"I like to mix up my schedule every now and then" said Kakashi as he turned the page of his book. "Besides, I wouldn't want to make a bad impression on my new student"

Both Sasuke and Sakura both froze, new student? They knew that eventually they would have to go back onto the active roster and that someone would be assigned to the team, but so soon? It had been only a couple of weeks, wasn't that a bit too soon.

Kakashi as if reading their minds said "We are not going to be taking another mission for another week at the earliest and nothing outside the village for the next month. In fact, if I get it my way, we will not be leaving the village until after the summer Chunnin exams in 10 weeks' time."

Kakashi had apparently said the right thing as that managed to get Sakura to release a breath she didn't know that she was holding and for Sasuke to untense and relax.

"So, when will this new squad member be getting here?" asked Sakura

"Oh, Naruto is already here. Or he's on his way into the training grounds" said Kakashi as he pointed at a figure that entered the training grounds.

Naruto wasn't all that impressive, he was of average height at around 5'6. He wasn't overly thing, he had more of a swimmer's body, lean and firm. His hair was shaggy and unkept, his hand band being the only thing that was holding it back from his eyes being overshadowed by his bangs. Speaking of his hair, it was the brightest shade of blond that either Sasuke or Sakura had ever seen. His burnt orange shirt and black pants combo didn't seem like something that should exist, but he wore it anyway.

"Naruto, this is Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno, welcome to Team 7" said Kakashi as he gestured to Sasuke and Sakura.

Naruto's face didn't light up with happiness or anything like that, he just frowned and said "I really don't want to be here or on this team."

And then Sasuke and Sakura both growled and Sasuke could hear the same voice that had haunted him for the weeks snarl. And just like that Sasuke's Sharingan blazed into existence and he launched himself at Naruto.

 **A/N: I am alive, just throwing that out there. Now I could blame a bunch of things for why I haven't been uploading chapter. Is it the 4 weeks of writers block that I just got over, maybe because this is the first time that I was able to put down more than a sentence without erasing a paragraph,**

 **Is the shitty work schedule of 65 hours a week? Maybe, I haven't slept in a place that wasn't a car or a bus in almost 2 months.**

 **Or is it that I am just a shitty uploader? No need to guess, it was this one.**

 **There is already a set pairing for this story, so don't bother demanding which girl you want to end up with Naruto. I am however open for a pairing with Sasuke, so feel free to shoot your shot for whatever girl you want to end up with Sasuke.**

 **The Chunnin exams will start around chapter 10, I need to build up to that. But don't worry, there will be some team vs team interactions for the Konoha 12.**

 **Speaking of interactions, I have an interactive twitter page, the interactive Twitter is up, my handle is HKM_FF, so that is HKM_FF, please follow me there. Now you know the usual, I will tell you that I will update by this date or that date, but we all know that my pants are on fire, because I am a liar. At least when it comes to my update dates and actually updating.**

 **Anyone who has ever messaged me can attest to the fact that I do reply, and I do read you message. I respond to PM's, Reviews, bat signals and everything in between, sometimes.**

 **That's all for now, until next time. Also, if you have any suggestions or complaints, feel free to leave a review or PM me. Unless you're going to be a dick about it, then you can literally kick rocks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Now I have some good news, good news, and some bad news. I have to travel to 55 different cities in 20 different states in the next 75 days for work. That is good news because I am about to have a lot of down time coming up over the next 2.5 months which I can use to write stories for you guys. The bad news is that this chapter was written on my home desktop, i gave my girlfriend my laptop when she got deployed in December, it was filled with movies and stuff. She isn't touching US soil until July, so I aint getting that back. I need a fairly decent mobile laptop, so if you guys have any suggestions please lmk, I usually just use my macbook, but I'm not spending more than 600 dollars a new laptop for a couple of month. Now, on to the story:**

Sasuke was by all metrics, an overly impressive Genin. He wielded speed, strength, flexibility, and a mind second to none in his Genin class. So, when Sasuke launched himself at another Genin that wasn't named Neji or Rock Lee, the result was expected that he would catch said person off ground. That would normally be the result, Sasuke was the best in his class, but Naruto wasn't from Sasuke's class, hell he was from the class that graduated the year Sasuke started.

So, Sasuke with his Sharingan activated and blazing, saw everything in slow motion. Naruto's arm lashed out and grasped his extended fist at the wrist. Sasuke's charging body froze in the middle of air as his entire body was being lifted by Naruto and his hold on Sasuke's wrist. Sasuke saw that there was very little surplus chakra flowing through Naruto's arm that was holding him up. This showed Sasuke that this wasn't some chakra enhanced strength like Sakura used to supplement her strength, this was natural Naruto strength.

With a jerk of his arm, Naruto sent the raven haired Uchiha flipping backwards, and Sasuke landed on his feet onto to meet a fist to his face. Sasuke felt his cave in and suddenly he was skidding backwards, and luckily there was a tree behind him to stop his backwards slide. Sasuke glared at the blond haired boy who clearly had no issue with what he was doing.

' _Stop thinking like an Uchiha and start thinking like a shinobi'_ hissed the same voice from before in Sasuke's ear. Sasuke nodded and jumped to his feet and flashed through handsigns and started to feel the air in his lungs turn into deadly flames.

That feeling ended when a fist buried itself into the stomach of the Uchiha Genin. Naruto's green eyes meeting the red eyes of Sasuke. Sasuke collapsed against the tree behind him before he disappeared in a blurry explosion of smoke.

Naruto felt the wind along his back change and leaned forward to allow Sasuke and his kunai slash miss behind him. Sasuke's eyes were spinning, and although he didn't know it, his right Sharingan changed from a single tomoe to a dual tomoe like his left eye. What Sasuke did notice was that Naruto was suddenly a lot slower.

Naruto was just as surprised as Sasuke was when instead of his hammer like blow hitting Sasuke in the face again, Sasuke managed to twist and avoid it.

' _Don't let the blond take you out of your rhythm, press him'_ whispered the voice, causing Sasuke to visually nod to the voice in his head. Sasuke used the spin to get around Naruto and was prepared to stab his kunai into the back of the blond haired Genin when a grip much tighter than Naruto's appeared on his hand and he looked up to see the steel grey eye of Kakashi staring at him with anger greater than Sasuke thought possible.

"Enough. If you want to put that much energy into fighting, you can spar with me at full strength after we finish our missions today" said Kakashi, his tone showing that any hint of not immediately agreeing would result in the breaking off of his foot in Sasuke's ass.

Turning to Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi both watched as the green in his eyes melted away, leaving a pair of cold blue eyes staring back at them.

"Naruto, you on the other hand will be hanging back after our missions are done no matter of how you feel." Stated Kakashi leaving no room for an argument.

Both Genin boys nodded, understanding that Kakashi was being serious. Kakashi released Sasuke and stepped back, taking a single glance to see that Sakura was spooked by the ease in which Sasuke attacked Naruto and how easily Naruto gave in and attacked Sasuke back.

"Now, I do believe that we have actual training that requires our attention let's go" said Kakashi as he turned and started making his way toward his own self given mission, getting these brats to get along, knowing that his students wouldn't be dumb enough to anger him again so quickly.

In the Land of Earth

"Bartender, I will take another one" called out a beautiful blonde woman, her hair pulled back into twin pig tails. Her green jacket left untied, showing her plain grey shirt underneath and a sizable amount of cleverage.

"My lady, I do not think is the best place to be at the moment, we really should keep moving" warned a less curvy black haired woman who wore a blue robe that was tied firmly closed. In her arms was a small pink pig that was wearing pearls.

"Shizune, you need to loosen up a little, we don't have anywhere to be any time soon." Replied the blonde as the bartender came over and placed another bottle of Sake in front of the blonde.

"What is the rush, Shizune?" said a voice, one that both ladies knew. They turned to see a tall man with white hair, his eye's oddly serious nor were they wondering over their bodies.

"What do you Jiraiya?" asked the Blonde woman, her face twisted into one of annoyance.

"Well Tsunade, I was told by sensei to find you and have you take a look at something for us." Replied Jiraiya

Tsunade groaned and said, "I am not returning to the village to take a look at anything, so you can fuck off"

"That is no necessary princess, I have brought the report to you as well as a sample for Shizune or yourself to test to verify the report." Said the pervert as he pulled twin scrolls out of a pocket and handed one to Tsunade and one to Shizune.

"You have the report and Shizune has the blood to verify the test" continued the hermit as he sat down and ordered himself something to drink.

Realizing that her former teammate wasn't going anywhere without her taking a look at whatever report he had just given her, she unsealed it and opened the folder. She looked at the name and groaned, before taking a look at what was highlighted before her eyes widen and she looked at Shizune.

"Shizune, I need you to take a sample of blood from me right now and compare it to the sample that the pervert just gave you" commanded the blonde Sannin.

Shizune gulped but quickly unsealed and then used a syringe to take a sample of Tsunade's blood before going to the bathroom.

She returned a couple of minutes later and said, "Lady Tsunade, they're a close match. If I didn't know any better, I would say that they're half siblings or were an interclan pair of cousins. But that would be impossible, as you are the last of your clan."

Tsunade handed over the file in her hands and said, "Apparently not"

Shizune took it and started to read through it, and the blonde turned back to her ex-teammate.

"So, why did you bring this to my attention?"" she asked him

"Because I see no reason not to let one of the loneliest people in the world know that they have a family member out there." Replied the white haired sage before he slammed back a saucer of Sake and smiled.

Tsunade groaned and slammed her head onto the table and said, "The god damn exams, when are they?"

"45 days"

"Shizune let's go, we have to prepare to make a journey in 45 days"

"Umm, where are we going Lady Tsunade?"

"AAAAAAAAAAGGGHHHHH, we are going back to Konoha"

43 Days Later:

"Welcome to the Third Round of the Chunnin Exams" said an Exam Protector, a man with pale skin who wore the standard Konoha Jonin uniform "Unfortunately, it seems that too many teams passed this time around. So, there will be preliminary round before the last stage of the chunnin exams"

*Unfortunately due to the writing staff's laziness, only main characters will get fight*

Sasuke vs That One Guy who could drain chakra

Sasuke wasn't ready to fight, he was tried, he was hungry, he had next to no chakra left. Oh and some snake guy had put this curse mark thing on him and any hint of Chakra made it pulse and eat at his already empty reserves even faster than it already was. But he couldn't afford to quit now, how else would he get strong enough to defeat HIM.

"If I see even the slightest spreading of that hickey, I'm going to stop the fight" whispered Kakashi before he disappeared.

Sasuke tried to process what he was just told, so he missed the beginning of the match starting. It was only due to his instincts that he avoided the blitz from his opponent. Ducking under a glowing hand, Sasuke was quick to jump back and hissed as the mark on his neck throbbed at the mere presence of chakra being near it. Pain raced up and down the Uchiha's back as he struggled to keep the mark suppressed.

His struggle was his opponent's gain as he attacked again, this time his chakra covered hand clipping Sasuke on the shoulder, causing the Uchiha to let out a massive scream of pain, his body spasming is it felt the curse mark flare up again.

Sasuke felt a burning sensation coming up from his stomach and did what any true shinobi would do in the middle of a fight, turned and faced his opponent. Pure liquid nastiness erupted from Sasuke's mouth and hit the older Konoha teenager that he was fighting directly in the face. Sasuke took a deep breath and rushed forward. A hard jab to the throat and kick to the back placed the older Shinobi in his position of defeat.

Placing a Kunai at the base of the older Konoha Shinobi's neck, Sasuke was declared the winner before he was whisked away Kakashi.

Shino vs Zaku:

Shino was every bit as cold as his personality said he was. He was in control the entire time. Zaku had managed to come to this round with a messed up arm. Something Shino had zero issue taking advantage of. Shino attacked with Taijutsu over and over again. Partly so that his opponent wouldn't be able to use that wind-sound jutsu that Shino had been warned about. The other reason so that he could place his bugs on the sound ninja. As his partners drained his enemy of chakra, Shino pushed his opponent into a corner, so Zaku tried to push back. The result was death as Shino had his partners march their way into the brain of Zaku and poison him. Shino Wins Fatality.

Kankuro's opponent quit so Kankuro wins, but not really

Sakura vs Ino

Sakura didn't say anything, she didn't need to. Kakashi and Naruto both gave her a nod that she returned and she jumped down to the ground. Ino frowned and took the stairs.

"That wasn't very ladylike Sakura" taunted the blonde useless girl

Sakura again said nothing, she didn't need to, she was above this. She was above Ino in general to be honest. The match begun and neither girl made a move, but finally after a moment, Ino rushed forward. The blonde haired girl was determined to end this as fast as possible, but she was sadly mistaken in her hopes.

Ino launched a normal punch at her pink haired counterpart, a punch stronger than any that she had ever thrown in all of her time in the academy. A punch that Sakura caught easily and used to pull Ino closer before smashing her knee into the very tender ribs of the blonde girl.

Ino felt the wind be knocked out of her before she was slugged in the face, the force sending her backwards. Ino felt her fly progressed stopped, unfortunately it was by Sakura using her as a ball as she punted the blonde girl away. Ino used this kick to roll back onto her feet and realized that despite the massive blows that she had taken, her body didn't have the damage that she should have.

 _Kai_

Ino released herself from the Genjutsu, only to actually take a punch to the face.

"Tsk, to think that you didn't realize that you were in a Genjutsu from the beginning, have you improved at all in the last 6 months?" asked Sakura as she tightened her gloves, flicking the blood from Ino's nose off of them.

"Please, you are exactly the same as I am. Isn't that right? I mean three Genin made their way to the Land of Wave and only two of them came back alive? Did you even do anything there besides getting your teammate killed?" spat Ino

Sakura growled before she exploded into sakura petals and Ino braced herself for a physical assault. It never came, there was no Genjutsu blows, no rocking punches or monstrous kicks. No, in a blur that only the best Genin in the room were able to see, Sakura buried a kunai up to the hilt into the stomach of Ino.

Ino coughed up blood and fell onto her back, Sakura turned to the protocter and said "I would call the match before she bleeds out and causes someone to have to clean up her useless body and blood."

Sakura wins brutally

Temari vs Kin (The girl Shikamaru fought in canon)

Have you ever seen a tiny dog try to fight a giant dog, it is just outmatched in every way. Well, it was even worse in the Temari vs Generic Sound Canon fodder that was Kin. So Kin tried to use Genjutsu like Sakura, but Temari was bathed in stupid and immediately realized it and unleashed a burst of chakra. The blonde shinobi followed that up by blasting the sound girl with wave after wave of wind blasts.

At one point, Naruto started keeping out count of how many times Kin was blasted into the air and almost hit the ground only for Temari to blast her back into the air. The combo got all the way up to 27 before the ref decided enough was enough, he had already lost his bet of 20 and wanted to save some face. So he called the match.

Tenten vs Shikamaru

Shikamaru didn't want to fight this girl who was clearly more athletic, stronger, faster, with a year more of experience. She was probably going to push the petal to the metal, but his teammate had already been embarrassed, and Asuma basically demanded that he go out there and do his best.

So from the moment that he touched down on the ground, Shikamaru was thinking, his mind rushing ahead of Tenten's movements. The Nara Genin started dodging from the moment that the match began, as Tenten started the barriage.

Eventually, she summoned these twin scrolls and unleashed even more weapons to throw at Shikamaru who realized that she had wires tied to them, he was about to do what almost every Nara was trained to do since birth. Turn his opponent's biggest strength into their biggest weakness or into their very defeat.

As Tenten rose into the air to reload and relaunch her weapons, she suddenly found that she was frozen, Shikamaru's shadow was connected to hers.

The pineapple haired Nara smirked and the match was over.

The Reason that you even started reading this story, Naruto.

Naruto looked up at the board and saw his name as well as this Kiba person's name. Naruto jumped down and saw the Genin from the clan of dog users standing on the ground, clearly excited by his chances against our blond hero.

"Look, we got ourselves a no name here, don't we boy" Kiba chimed to his canine partner.

The match started and Naruto crossed his arms in front of his chest, unconcerned with what the dog like ninja before him had planned. Kiba snarled and rushed forward with impressive Genin speed. Naruto twisted his body and avoided the first slash, the second slash was dodged by leaning backwards. Naruto jumped upwards and over the spinning swiping kick that Kiba tried to hit him with. Naruto sidestepped the white dog that had tried to launch itself at him from behind.

"Grr, is this all that you can do? Avoid my attacks like a coward." Growled Kiba

"I see no need to allow a wild beast who lacks the self control to realize that he is outmatched, to touch me" replied Naruto in a cold tone that were reflected in his cold blue eyes.

"Akamaru, let's end this" yelled Kiba as he flipped his shinobi dog, a food pill that supercharged the dog's chakra system making the dog, all the more powerful.

Kiba followed suit and downed several of the pills himself. The dog jumped on top of his owners back and in a burst of smoke, there was a clone of Kiba on top of Kiba. Did this bring any kind of concern to Naruto? The short answer is no, and the long answer was absolutely not.

Both Kibas raced to the blond Genin, punches were thrown and punches were caught. At the last second, Naruto lashed out and grabbed both of the fists from both Kibas.

Pushing upwards, Naruto pushed both of them off balance and landed a kick into the chest of the real Kiba. The clone Kiba slashed at Naruto, who ducked under the attack before sliding to avoid Kiba's kick. Jumping into the air and twisting into a tornado, Kiba managed to clip Naruto on his right side.

Naruto skid to a stop, his black and orange jacket torn where Kiba had managed to graze him. "These clothes are too expensive to keep replacing" groaned Naruto as he removed his jacket and pulled his shirt off as well.

Nobody was surprised to see the 13 year old Genin was in pretty good shape, lean and firm. What did surprise them was the litter of scars and burns that covered his torso. The Jonin were more surprised than anyone, they knew what he held and what it did for his healing factor. To be scarred like this, he would need to have been hurt over and over, burned over and over to the point that they stuck, on a body that was always healing.

Naruto's chakra flared and suddenly Kakashi lifted his handband to reveal his Sharingan. Kurenai looked at him and asked, "What are you doing?"

"Making sure that I remember this forever" said Kakashi

"You know, I wanted to take this easy, but you've forced my hand" said Naruto as he disappeared in a yellow blur before Kiba was suddenly unconscious and the clone Kiba poofed back into his dog form.

Winner, Naruto Uzumaki

Neji vs Hinata

Neji and Hinata made have used a technique called the Gentle Fist, but Neji showed that it was deadly when he tore Hinata apart with his attacks, leaving her on the floor, barely alive.

Gaara vs Dosu

Dosu tried to use his sound attacks, Gaara tried to use his sand attacks. The sound attacks failed to do anything to Gaara. Gaara's sand attacks crushed Dosu into a red puddle.

Rock Lee vs Choji

Choji learned that turning into a ball was a serious mistake against a man who was clearly faster and stronger. Rock Lee kicked Choji around for a bit before the match was called.

The Next round of the Chunnin Exams were selected

1\. Naruto vs Rock Lee

2\. Gaara vs Neji

3\. Temari vs Shino

4\. Sasuke vs Kankuro

5\. Shikamaru vs Sakura with the winner of this match skipping straight to round 3, the semi finals,

 **A/N: This chapter is made with a suggest from a reviewer of my Stuck on Red story, he told me that the Chunnin Exams would be more enjoyable to read this way. I honestly don't know, if you don't like it, I can always rewrite it in a more detailed way. Also, I plan on covering the flash backs for the 43 days over the next 3 chapters.**

 **So, what did you think? Sakura is more serious, Tenten was saved from Temari, Rock Lee played pin ball and Naruto hasn't revealed anything over there some speed and some strength. Also I tried to create some more entertaining match ups for the finals stage of the chunnin exam, also there is a surprise coming soon.**

 **There is already a set pairing for this story, so don't bother demanding which girl you want to end up with Naruto. I am however open for a pairing with Sasuke, so feel free to shoot your shot for whatever girl you want to end up with Sasuke.**

 **The Chunnin exams will start around chapter 10, I need to build up to that. But don't worry, there will be some team vs team interactions for the Konoha 12.**

 **Speaking of interactions, I have an interactive twitter page, the interactive Twitter is up, my handle is HKM_FF, so that is HKM_FF, please follow me there. Now you know the usual, I will tell you that I will update by this date or that date, but we all know that my pants are on fire, because I am a liar. At least when it comes to my update dates and actually updating.**

 **Anyone who has ever messaged me can attest to the fact that I do reply, and I do read you message. I respond to PM's, Reviews, bat signals and everything in between, sometimes.**

 **That's all for now, until next time. Also, if you have any suggestions or complaints, feel free to leave a review or PM me. Unless you're going to be a dick about it, then you can literally kick rocks.**


	3. Chapter 3

_The large snake hissed at Naruto before it launched itself at the blonde shinobi forcing him to leap from one tree branch to another. He could hear the sounds of fighting coming from his left, where Sasuke and Sakura were. Flashing through hand signs, Naruto's chakra flared and his eyes turned a forest green color._

 _Drifting backwards, Naruto morphed with the tree and used this ability to escape the snake and travel towards his teammates._

 _Popping out of the tree close to Sakura, Naruto was greeted to the sight of a slightly beat up panting Sakura who was preparing some kind of kunai trap. When he looked up and further, he could see Sasuke attempting to fight some really pale person with long black hair._

" _You finish up what you are working on here, I am going to help Sasuke out" said Naruto before he jumped up and raced toward the fighting._

 _Stopping just short of them, Naruto formed the ram sign and unleashed his chakra. Not some of it, not half of it, not most of it,_ _ **ALL OF IT**_ _._

 _The trees around him seemed to perk up, the leaves that were damaged or destroyed during the fight were reborn in a perfect green. Naruto's eyes didn't just flare forest green, they became forest green._

 _Whoever Sasuke was fighting didn't seem all that phased, they seemed excited and pleased more than anything._

" _Ahh, the little experiment that could, I was wondering where you were at" said the person in definitely male voice,but it was almost hiss like. That was the last thing he said before he attacked Naruto_

Naruto woke up, gasping for air, his heart racing.

' _That damn nightmare again'_ thought Naruto as he climbed out of his bed. They had passed through the Forest of Death in 3 days, but even during the 2 days of rest that they were granted before the round ended, the nightmares had come.

Orochimaru

They had fought him … or at least they had tried to. He had destroyed them, toyed with them. He allowed them to launch their best attacks, only to brush them aside to show them how useless their efforts had been.

And that Mark that he had left on Sasuke, it seemed to limit his use of chakra or taint any that he used. Shaking his head, Naruto checked the clock and saw that it was 2:13 AM, the perfect time to go training if you were Naruto, Rock Lee, or Gai.

So, Naruto didn't bother changing out of his sleepwear, he slept in old training clothes. He slipped on a pair of Shinobi combat sandals before he quietly slipped out of his apartment and his apartment building before making his way to Training Ground 7.

Upon arriving, he started stretching before beginning his run, never noticing that a pair of eyes were following him around training ground.

With Hiruzen:

If you were the most famous Shinobi alive at the moment, you could still get nervous. Hiruzen was nervous, he had not seen his female student in almost 15 years, not since that tragic day on the battlefield. Hiruzen had been quite close to not only his students but their loved ones as well. So when he learned that Tsunade's brother Nawaki had fallen in battle, he damn near ended the war himself in his rage. He had not been around when Dan had fallen or he might have helped Minato finish the war in a single day.

There was a knock on his office door and he responded with "Come in" as he rose from his seat and turned to overlook the village. He didn't want to give away his excitement at seeing his students after so long. Jiraiya stopped by every now and then, paying for any and all damages Naruto caused in his pranking day, and when Naruto joined the academy, he paid for everything that the blond had needed.

Turning around as the seal on the door frame alerted him to the 3 humans and 1 pig entering, Hiruzen smiled brightly.

"Tsunade, you haven't aged a single day. And look at little Shizune all grown up. Jiraiya, you are looking a little thicker in the stomach area than normal" greeted Hiruzen

Tsunade didn't smile, she didn't seem happy in the least to be standing where she was. In fact, she looked down right miserable to be in his office, but her eyes softened slightly upon seeing him.

"Sensei … you've aged." said Tsunade as she gave gave him the once over. "You old fool, how did they trick you into picking up that hat again?" was her rhetorical question as she stepped closer and pulled aged man into a tight hug.

"One day, you'll understand why" whispered Hiruzen before the hug ended and Tsunade put on a serious face.

"So this Naruto kid, is he really the son of Minato and Kushina?" asked the blonde Sannin.

Hiruzen nodded

Tsunade rubbed her hands together and then asked "How the hell does this kid have Senju DNA to that level in him. The kid is basically a full Senju"

"The Uzumaki were basically a branch family of the Senju who grew tired of fighting the Uchiha back in the old days. While nobody knows of Minato's parents, I do know that Kushina's mom was half Senju and her father was a full Senju." lied Hiruzen

Tsunade tried to rack her brain on who she knew Kushina's parents to be, but she had never asked the girl. They had only met after the destruction of the Land of Whirlpools, it would have been extremely insensitive to ask such a question.

"Ok, so the kid is one of my kin, I can deal with this. Umm, let's get his discharge papers ready" said Tsunade

Jiraiya snorted and said, "That kid couldn't leave this village if wanted to. You haven't met him, but he's basically driven with the goal to become Hokage. And the council would never allow a Senju male who just so happens to be the holder of the Kyuubi to leave this village."

Tsunade glared at her white haired ex-teammate before saying, "Like I give a shit what some old farts have to say. I would love to see them try and stop me"

Hiruzen sighed, "I will not be forcing Naruto to do anything that he doesn't want to do"

Shizune spoke up for the first time and asked, "Well, why don't we ask him? I mean it is probably too late right now and he is most likely sleeping, but later after sunrise, we should ask him"

With Naruto who was in the middle of a work out and most definitely not sleeping

He was covered in sweat, the running followed by the push ups, sit ups, the punches, the kicks. All of that on a body that was already lacking sleep. But he was still up, still pushing himself.

 _"Naruto RUN!" screamed Rio as he stood in front of the blond haired Genin and the rest of his squad._

He would never allow anyone to stand in front of him and die. He had been so weak then, but he was stronger now. Naruto squeezed his fist in and didn't notice the chakra that leaked out body in anger. His blue eyes flashed green as the trees around the training ground shook as furiously as his anger.

"You can come out, I felt you lean against the tree almost an hour ago." called out Naruto, aware of the foreign shinobi who had been watching the beginning of the training.

A female came out of hiding, the sand shinobi, Temari.

"If you knew that I was there, why did you not do anything about it" she asked

"At first, I wasn't sure of why you were here. But then as you just stood there, I realized that it didn't matter, this is just physical condition training, I'm sure that you do the same thing." replied our blond leaf ninja before he dropped to the ground sitting on his butt

Temari hesitated for a moment, but she decided that there was no harm or foul in sitting down, before plopping down on the ground herself.

"Why are you out here so late" asked the Sand female, her hear moving slightly with the cool summer night breeze

"I have issues sleeping" replied Naruto

Temari nodded, "I know what that's like, my younger brother Gaara has the same issue"

Naruto nodded and asked her the same question.

"I am feeling a little homesick, being in this village is so different from being home. We've already been here for about 10 days and I already feel the need to feel sand under my feet and smell the desert lilies that would be blooming at this time of the year" she replied honestly

Naruto tried to rack his brain for anything that he knew about the desert lily. His hands formed a ram sign and he poured chakra into the ground in front of Temari and she watched in awe as a single pale six petaled flower bloomed right before her eyes. The foreign flower grew until it was eye level with her before Naruto came over and broke it at the base and offered it to her.

"It probably isn't of the same quality as it would be if it grew back in Suna, but I haven't been there in almost three years." said Naruto as Temari took the flower out of his hand.

"Thank you"

"No problem" replied Naruto before he yawned and said, "I'm going back to bed, got a team meeting at 7 am"

Temari watched the blond walk away and her sensei appear next to her.

Baki took a look at the flower and asked her, "Do you think he will be a problem?"

Temari looked down at the flower and said, "You didn't feel what we felt in the Forest of Death, he's already a problem. A problem that not even Gaara wanted to deal with in there."

Baki growled and said, "Then when the time comes, we'll just have to make sure that this problem isn't going to get into the way"

7:32 AM, Training Grounds Number 7

Naruto walked in to see Sasuke looking at Sakura who was trying and healing to cover her hand in some kind of chakra. Sasuke was trying to give her pointers using his Sharingan to point out when she was spiking and when she was dipping. Kakashi was nowhere in sight, but then again he was usually about 40min to 1 hour late to anything that wasn't a mission or critical training.

Right as Naruto got close to his teammates there was a burst of smoke and Team 7 was greeted to the sight of a group of 5 individuals. The first was their sensei Kakashi, someone they were used to seeing. Standing behind their sensei, was a taller man with white hair that flowed down his back in a ponytail. He wore a read vest over a green robe. There was a beautiful blonde woman who wore a green sweater over her gray blouse that was held closed by navy blue sash, She also a blue pair of pants and black high heels. There was a black haired paled skin woman who wore a full body black robe and was holding the last being of the group, a pig that wore a vest and pearls.

"Sorry that I'm late, I was going to make something up when I ran into some people that I knew and lost track of time" said Kakashi as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Huh? I didn't think that you had any friends Kakashi" stated Naruto as he eyed the people behind his silver haired instructor.

"Ouch, right in the kidney, Naruto. No, these are some of the people that I have known the longest. This is Lord Jiraiya, the Toad Sage. He was the one who taught my sensei. This is his teammate, Lady Tsunade, the legendary medic, she's as good a drinking partner as you can get. This is Shizune, her student who is basically second to none other than Lady Tsunade in terms of medical ability. And the pig is Tonton, she is the pet of Lady Tsunade and Shizune." Kakashi replied, introducing his team to several of the most legendary shinobi to ever grace the Hidden Leaf Village.

Sakura gasped and asked, "You know two of the legendary Sannin, well enough to call them your friends?"

To which Kakashi nodded.

"Then that means that we have met all of them then" stated Sasuke, causing Tsunade to look at Jiraiya who already had known these and just shrugged.

"Well, then congratulations. But I am here for the blond runt over there" said the blonde medic. Naruto looked around before Tsunade grew impatience and grabbed him by the front of his shirt and began to drag him away.

Jiraiya laughed and followed after the pair of yellowed haired people.

Kakashi sighed and Shizune simply ignored the actions by her master, she was used to it after all these years.

The black haired medic put down Tonton and looked at Sakura and asked, "Were you just trying to make a chakra scapel? Because I can help you with that better than the scroll could"  
With Naruto and the two Sannin

"Listen here lady, put me down or so help me … aaaaahhh" started Naruto before Tsunade used her otherworldly strength to toss the blond Genin ahead.

Jiraiya snickered but said nothing as he let the two family members get introduced to each other.

"Watch who you threaten brat, because I can rip your legs off and use them to beat you" spat Tsunade

"Look, I don't know what I did to you, but you probably deserved the prank." stated Naruto from the ground

"Prank? What? No, I am not here because of a prank" said a slightly confused Tsunade

"Oh, okay then. You have my full undivided attention then" said Naruto as he rolled into a sitting position on the ground.

"As you know, my name is Tsunade Senju. I was given a report about someone with DNA similar to my own, so my student Shizune tested both of us and it would see that one Naruto Uzumaki has a DNA match percentage close enough for us to basically be brother and sister." said Tsunade

Naruto made a face of disbelief

"If you were my sister, I think i would have known that. I mean come on, I would not have been treated the way that I have been if I was related in any way, shape, or form to one of the greatest shinobi to ever come from our village." stated Naruto

"You got that right, you most certainly wouldn't have been treated any kind of way by this village because you wouldn't have lived here. Speaking of which, I have some paperwork for you to sign, so that we can leave this place." casually said Tsunade

"Yeah, I don't care how much of a legend you are. Hell, I don't even care if you really are related to me, I am not going anywhere. You can't become Hokage if you don't live in the village." replied Naruto crossing his arms over his chest

"You really want to take up that title? I thought they were joking, because only a fool would want to be Hokage. Listen kid, Grandpa and my grand uncle were both Hokage, they both died in battle. The fourth Hokage wasn't even 30 before he bit the dust. Honestly, Hiruzen Sensei doesn't have that much longer either. He will either croak from old age, fall in battle, or from chakra poisoning." snarled Tsunade causing Jiraiya to frown.

"Then I guess, I will have to change that then. We learn history so that we do not have to repeat it, well then I will be better than all of those who came before me. I will be Hokage, I swear it. And I never go back on my work, it is my nindo." Claimed Naruto

Tsunade and Jiraiya looked at Naruto and neither of them saw the blond Genin before them. Tsunade saw her brother Nawaki and her lover Dan, while Jiraiya saw a younger Minato and a red haired Nagato looking back at him.

Tsunade turned around to keep Naruto from seeing the tears well up in her eyes before she said, "If I can't convince you, then I guess I will have to stick around so that when you realize it for yourself, I can be there to catch you when you do"

Naruto sighed before looking at the white haired sage and asked, "Am I really related to her?"

"Her grandmother was your great grand aunt as far as our records show, so I guess that makes her your cousin." replied the Toad Hermit before he cleared his throat and said, "Enough about that tho, we have something more serious to take about. You are in the Chunnin Exams Finals in 29 days. Kakashi is training Sasuke on how to use the Sharingan and move at a higher speed. Sakura is learning medical ninjutsu for her own reasons and the combat ability to tear people's muscles apart. That just leaves you, and while I am sure that Tenzo has done a great job getting you used to that new ability of yours, I am sure that someone like myself would be best to push you further." said Jiraiya

Naruto looked at the master spy before shrugging and saying, "You're job is to know everything going in the village. You are the lone seal master that we have left, so I image you would be keeping close tabs on me for shinobi reasons. I guess I can train with you for the month, but as long as you take it as seriously as I do. I mean this is a great opportunity for you, how many people can say that they trained two Hokages, right?"

Jiraiya let out a bellowing laugh before he ruffled Naruto's hair and said, "Kid, yoyu have a long way to go before you can even hold the jockstrap of a 13 year old Kakashi, let alone a Hokage level Minato Namikaze"

Naruto's face twisted into a pout before he nodded in understanding. Jiraiya then pulled a large scroll of his back and asked the blonde Genin "What do you know about summons?"

 **A/N: A bit of a slower chapter, as literally only like 7 hours passed throughout the entire chapter.**

 **I didn't really like the way the pacing of the last chapter went, so I will no longer be using that format for any Naruto that I make now or going forward in the future.**

 **Also, honestly I have no idea why I can't seem to write another story besides this one. I have like 1750 words written for Agent Whiskers of SHIELD and even that is raw and like only 55 percent decent. The writers block as actually been really bad since December when someone very close to me left on a trip, so maybe that has something to do with it, but I honestly don't know because we talk like twice a day basically every day.**

 **Also I tried to create some more entertaining match ups for the finals stage of the chunnin exam, also there is a surprise coming soon. If someone can guess it correctly, I will give you a shout out.**

 **There is already a set pairing for this story, so don't bother demanding which girl you want to end up with Naruto. I am however open for a pairing with Sasuke, so feel free to shoot your shot for whatever girl you want to end up with**

 **The Chunnin exams will end (I accidentally put start in the last chapter and am too lazy to correct it) around chapter 10, I need to build up to that. But don't worry, there will be some team vs team interactions for the Konoha 12.**

 **Speaking of interactions, I have an interactive twitter page, the interactive Twitter is up, my handle is HKM_FF, so that is HKM_FF, please follow me there. Now you know the usual, I will tell you that I will update by this date or that date, but we all know that my pants are on fire, because I am a liar. At least when it comes to my update dates and actually updating.**

 **Anyone who has ever messaged me can attest to the fact that I do reply, and I do read you message. I respond to PM's, Reviews, bat signals and everything in between, sometimes.**

 **That's all for now, until next time. Also, if you have any suggestions or complaints, feel free to leave a review or PM me. Unless you're going to be a dick about it, then you can literally kick rocks.**


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto was fidgeting with the bandages wrapped around his right arm, it was slightly tighter than he would have liked, his arm was slightly more damaged than he would have liked. Jiraiya had warned him against last minute training, which he had ignored. So, when the toad hermit had come to check on him this morning, Naruto was surprised and the jutsu blew up in his face or rather his arm.

Naruto glanced down at his arm that was slowly and steady healing, but ever since that day when he lost his team, he wasn't healing at the same rate. It was like unlocking his wood release slowed down his healing.

Looking around, Naruto ignored Sakura because he wasn't all that interested in her complaining that Sasuke didn't accept a date from her yet. She had come far in the time that Naruto knew her, but she was still annoying. Rock Lee was basically vibrating in place with excitement. Sasuke was brooding off to the side slightly, there was a red mark on his face from when Sakura took offense at him leaving the village for an entire month without saying anything.

Gaara was chilling, like really just there. Temari was standing with her arms crossed over her chest as she looked up the Kage box where Naruto could see both the Hokage and the Kazekage sitting. Shino was being Shino, which meant that he was like Gaara in that he was just standing there, waiting for the matches to begin. Kankuro looked slightly nervous, probably because he knew that he couldn't beat Sasuke. Shikamaru looked like he didn't want to be here.

The proctor looked at the group of genin and smirked. "That is right kids, those stands are packed full of people who came to see you."

With Tsunade:

Did she have bad luck? Yes she did. Did she know that she had terrible luck when it came to gambling? Yes, yes she did. Was it going to stop her from placing a bet? Absolutely not.

"I want to put down 50,000 Ryo on the blond boy down there, Naruto" said Tsunade as she talked to the tournament bookie.

"Ma'am, that kid has 8-1 odds to win. Your money would be safer placed on Sasuke Uchiha as he is the overall favorite to win the tournament. Following him is Neji Hyuga, Gaara of the Sand, Rock Lee, and Temari of the Sand. The only people with worse odds than Naruto, are Sakura Haruno and Shikamaru Nara." tried to explain the bookie.

"Listen, I didn't come here for you to tell me what is going on with the odds, I came here to place a bet. If you wouldn't take my money, I will simply have to go else where and take it with me" spat Tsunade.

"Wait Lady Tsunade, we will place 50,000 on Naruto Uzumaki for you, this is your ticket" said the man who was deeply confused.

Back in the Arena:

"Alright, the first match between Naruto Uzumaki and Rock Lee, begin" said the proctor before jumping back.

Rock Lee raced forward at the sound of begin and threw a punch right at Naruto's face. Naruto didn't blink at the speed and simply caught the punch.

Might Gai in the stands was absolutely shocked at the sight of Lee's punch being so casually caught.

"What type of monster is that down there. He didn't even use chakra to enhance his body before catching that punch, that was all natural" commented Gai

"He's a special case, Gai" replied Kakashi with a shrug.

Using his grip on Lee, Naruto pulled Lee forward and slammed his other hand into his stomach. Lee groaned at the force of the blow, but used the closeness to twist and launch a kick at Naruto. Now upside down, Lee used one hand to launch kick after kick at Naruto. Naruto pushed Lee away and flashed through hand signs.

 _Water Style: Water Bullet Jutsu_

Naruto's stomach expanded and when he opened his mouth, he shoot out bullets of water. They rocketed toward Lee, who zipped between the bullets as he moved toward Naruto again.

Running up the wall, Naruto pulled out a kunai and threw it at Lee who simply jumped to the side to avoid it. He didn't realize that there was a flash bang tag attached to it until it exploded in a blinding white light. Upon his vision clearing up, Lee was greeted by the bottom of Naruto's sandal.

Lee rocketed into the ground and created a small creator to the surprise of the shinobi in the crowd. Naruto hit hard, very hard apparently.

Flashing towards Lee, Naruto was cut off by two sets of weights being thrown at him. Lee followed them up with a kick to the chest when Naruto dodged the training equipment. Naruto crashed into the arena wall and smirked before poofing into smoke.

'A clone, but when' thought Rock Lee as he looked around for Naruto.

Unfortunately for Lee, Naruto wasn't above ground and Lee was standing still. Naruto grabbed Lee by the ankles and pulled him down into the ground with only his head above ground.

Lee gasped as he saw Naruto rise from the ground in front of him and glared at the blond Genin. Naruto just stared at the green wearing opponent. Lee closed his eyes and Naruto was reminded that Lee's sensei was Gai. He could probably open a gate or two, something Naruto wasn't that interested in facing in the first round. Reaching into his back pouch, Naruto pulled out two explosive tags and slapped them on both of Rock Lee's ears.

"You either surrender or your head pops like a balloon" said Naruto as he made a hand sign and Lee felt the chakra waiting to be triggered in the tags.

"I surrender" said Lee sadly.

With the Kages:

"You have quite the impressive group of Genin" commented the Kazekage

"The future is bright here in Konoha, that much is certain." replied Hiruzen

With Tsunade:

She had money signs in her eyes, Naruto had just knocked the person with the 5 best odds to win it all. It all made sense, she just had to bet on family and the bad luck from both of them would cancel each other out.

Back in the arena:

"The second fight between Neji Hyuga and Gaara of the Sand, begin" said the proctor before jumped back.

Neji activated his Byakugan and saw the chakra flowing through Gaara, it looked toxic. The flow was irregular and with random bursts coming from his stomach area that was clearly messing with the flow and control of his chakra.

Gaara didn't move but his chakra did. It flowed into the massive gourd on his back and suddenly sand exploded out of it and rushed at Neji. Neji spun around the lashing out sand and tapped it with his gentle fist. The sand fell apart and Neji couldn't hear what Gaara muttered, but it didn't sound good. Killing intent started coming out of Gaara in waves and Neji gulped as the bursts of chakra in Gaara's body became more and more frequent.

"YOU … YO **U TOOK MOTHER AWAY FROM ME** " snarled Gaara as his chakra output levels climbed higher and higher. All around Neji, he could see the sandy ground reacting to the chakra of Gaara, he wasn't just controlling the sand in his gourd now. He was controlling all of the sand in the arena.

The sand circled him, tightening with every rotation around him. Thinking quickly, Neji started spinning used his Rotation Jutsu to blow away the sand. Using the spin, Neji jumped onto the wall of the arena and looked down at Gaara.

Gaara raised his hand the the sand branched off into and attacked him from different angles. Using a kunai, Neji sliced his way through the sand before jumping onto another limb of sand and using it to jump at Gaara.

Hoping to one shot the sand Genin, Neji tried to slam a gentle fist powered palm into the chest of Gaara. His hopes were dashed as the gourd on Gaara's back dissolved into sand and formed a small shield in front of his chest.

Neji struck the sand shield and the middle was blown away. The rest of the sand shield however, was still intact and Gaara used it to wrap around Neji's right arm that had been extended.

 _Sand Coffin_

Gaara barely had to whisper the words before Neji felt the sand tighten slightly before it suddenly crushed his arm like a person would a soft drink can.

Neji screamed as he felt the bones in his right arm break in pieces. With the last bit of his strength, he spun to use Rotation once more and blasted all of the sand and Gaara away from him. Panting, Neji looked down at his right arm that was completely useless from the elbow down. The pain was so great that he couldn't keep his Byakugan activated. Without his all seeing eyes, his vision was swimming from the situation that he found himself in.

" _Remember Neji, we all have a role to play in life. We go as far as the universe allows us to go"_ came the words of his father in him mind as he struggled to remain standing. This fight was basically over and Neji knew it. He was barely standing with one arm, not exactly the peak Hyuga conditions.

"What's the issue? Have you given up already? I've already offered your blood to Mother and she did not find it pleasing." said Gaara in a monotone voice despite the look of pure insanity on his face.

Neji took a deep breathe and pulled out a roll of bandages. He wrapped his right arm to his body and slid into a stance. Blinking, his Byakugan was activated again and Gaara chuckled lightly before the sand rose to his bidding again.

Neji slashed his left hand out and his gentle fist tore the sand apart before he spun and used rotation to blow the rest away.

" _That is what we are taught to believe Neji, but that is not what I believe"_

 _A tiny 5 year old Neji had a look of shock on his face. His forehead wrapped in bandages as the curse mark of the Hyuga clan had recently been placed on him._

" _Really? Then what do you believe father?" asked Neji timidly, unsure of what his father would say, unsure of what to believe in_

 _His father smiled brightly and said, "The Hyuga clan is set in their ways, but I believe that despite everything they would have use believe, we set our own paths into the world. You create your own future based on what you decide"_

'Well Father, let's put that theory to the test today' thought Neji as he continued to dance around the endless waves of sand. His only having one working arm was slowly turning against his favor, the sand slowly gaining an edge with every renewed attack.

Finally, the sand caught his ankle and pulled him off his feet and into the air before slamming him into the ground.

'I guess there is no fighting fate Father. At least I will see you soon' thought Neji as a massive wave of sand was set to come crashing down on him.

And with that, Neji closed his eyes.

 **BOOOOOOM!**

Much to his surprise, Neji was not in the after world, he was still among the living. Standing above him was Naruto, his right hand unwrapped from the bandages that had been covering it. Connected to his hand was an earth wall that had stopped the sand from killing him.

Glancing back at Neji, Naruto's suddenly green eyes were seeming piercing Neji's soul. "If you could stand up now and go get that arm checked it out. You are disqualified because I saved you, the match is over."

A medic ninja appeared next to Neji and suddenly they were both gone. Naruto let the wall drop and found that the sand was no longer there. Gaara stood, looking like he had before the match. Not a single hair out of place.

"You stopped Mother from getting what she demanded, his blood. But now, she isn't crying for his blood, she is craving yours." said Gaara

Naruto smirked and said " I guess you can try to get it for her in our match then."

With Tsunade:

Tsunade was equally happy and angry. Naruto was clearly the strongest Genin on the floor down there. He stopped that wave of sand without issue. He was also fast enough to get there. So far, Naruto had shown the same Earth and Water natures that the Senju were famous for.

She was angry because these quote unquote medics weren't allowing her to simply fix Neji's arm. She was here, she was willing to fix it. Why couldn't these people pull their heads out of theirs asses and let her do what she was famous for.

"Temari vs Shino match is beginning in 30 seconds" came the announcement over the PA system causing Tsunade to fume.

"Listen, you let me heal that kid or I will break your arm and let you heal it yourself" snarled Tsunade.

Back on the arena floor:

Shino and Temari simply stared at each other, the match having started seconds ago. Shino felt his glasses fall forward slightly with the breeze that passed by and that was the sign that he was waiting for. Unleashing a swarm of his bugs, he substituted himself into the trees off to the side.

Temari swung her fan off her back and completely open in one motion before unleashing her wind jutsu that tore right through Shino's bugs.

Shino growled at the lost of those in his colony before he sent some to burrow under ground. Sending more bugs to back up those that were just shredded, Shino launched kunai at Temari before racing to flank her.

Temari heard the kunai splitting the air and blocked them with the metal frame of her fan before launching another wind blast at the approaching bugs. She ducked under a swipe by Shino and tried to back pedal as he attacked her from behind.

Shino continued to press his attack, not allowing Temari who seemed more comfortable with a long distance fight to set her feet.

Finally Temari jumped onto the arena wall and started spinning. Shino could only watch in horror as a tornado was generated before his very eyes,'

Raising his hand, Shino turned to the proctor and said "I give up. It makes little sense to risk more of my colony against someone who has a clear advantage against my style of attack."

The Proctor nodded and said "Winner, Temari"

Temari let out a sigh and allowed her chakra to end the tornado that she had made,

Looking up at the crowd, the proctor said, "The next match will be Kankuro vs Sasuke Uchiha"

"Proctor, I quit" said Kankuro immediately causing the crowd to boo him.

"Fine, Sakura Haruno vs Shikamaru Nara" announced the Proctor.

Sakura jumped down and after getting a helping hand from Naruto, Shikamaru made his way via air travel to the arena as well.

"Begin"

Sakura rushed Shikamaru who waited until the last second to dodge and was immediately not happy with that outcome. Sakura's fist hit the ground and left a sizable crater.

"Geez, what do they feed the people on your team." complained Shikamaru as he continued to dodge Sakura who was trying to one shot him.

Shikamaru ducked under a kunai, only to have to dodge another and another. Gritting his teeth, the Nara heir slowly started to make his chess moves. He slowly pushed Sakura back into the left side of the arena, the side that was covered in shade by the sun.

His shadow caught Sakura as soon as she reached behind her back. Forcing her to drop whatever she was hold, Shikamaru wasn't caught off surprise when there was several explosions all around the arena, all of them around him but none close enough to cause him any damage.

"I noticed what you were doing with the kunai. You set up several locations that were just riddled with explosive tags, but I saw it. Now surrender" said Shikamaru as he had switched his shuriken pouch to his left thigh for these exams and pulled out his deadly metal stars while Sakura only simulated pulling something out .

"I give" said Sakura.

"Winner Shikamaru Nara" announced the Proctor before in a wave of Sand, Gaara was on the arena floor looking up at the contestant box.

"Um, I guess the match is going to start immediately" said the Proctor when he turned to tell Gaara that there was supposed to be a break between rounds. But Gaara glare had him gesturing for Naruto to come down for his match against Gaara.

Shikemaru and Sakura was ushered off the field as the earth rose up and created a doorway and out walked Naruto, looking as confident as everyone had ever seen him.

"Naruto vs Gaara, begin"

Sand exploded out of the gourd on Gaara's back and launched itself at Naruto. Naruto didn't move and let the sand surround him. The sand wrapped around him and all of a sudden, the Naruto bulged slightly before exploding.

"You cannot defeat me with such cheap tricks, Uzumaki" said Gaara with a haughty tone as he looked up at the Arena wall were Naruto stood with his arms crossed.

"Cheap tricks? Big talk from a guy who lets his "Mother" do all the fighting for him." spat Naruto as he slowly walked down the wall, his chakra output rising with each step.

Naruto raced forward and a wall of sand rose to meet him. Only it failed to meet him as he blurred from view and appeared behind Gaara. Throwing a kick at Gaara, Naruto was not surprised to see sand pop up to block the kick. Spinning with the kick, Naruto launched a punch at Gaara's midsection. The sand wasn't able to stop him in time and he skimmed the clothing of Gaara before jumping back to prevent his arm being getting trapped.

"That sand of yours is pretty fast, I can see that you do have complete control over it. It responds instantly, I wonder if you have the same level of control over mud" said Naruto as he flashed through hand signs.

 _Water Style: Large Wave Jutsu_

Naruto managed to pull enough moisture out of the air for a massive wave of water to be sent at Gaara, whose sand immediately jumped to his defense and absorbed all of the water. Naruto smirked as he watched the sand darken with the weight of his water jutsu in it. Pulling out two kunai, Naruto threw them at Gaara and watched the sand rose to stop them, at a much slower rate.

Before it was instantly, but now it was clearly a concerned effort on the part of Gaara with the way his face was twisted into a focused look. Naruto jumped into the air and blurred away, spinning through the sand's attempt to grab him, Naruto sped his way around the attacking sand and right at Gaara.

Gaara gasped as Naruto was upon him and he soon hissed in pain when Naruto's fist made it's introduction with his face. Skidding backwards, Gaara was stopped by his sand, but Naruto was already in the next part of his assault. Gaara felt the kick to the stop and then the punch to the face before he was grabbed and thrown into the air.

While airborne Gaara was met by two Naruto clones that slammed twin hammer kicks into his stomach sending him down towards the real Naruto. That Naruto slammed his hand into Gaara's back and watched with no surprise when Gaara collapsed into a shell of sand.

"You switched out when they kicked you" said Naruto as he looked at Gaara who rose from the sand across from Naruto

"You annoy me Uzumaki" stated Gaara before his chakra output rose and suddenly his sand was back to normal.

Naruto glanced around before jumping onto the arena wall, looking as the sand and the ground impacted to create more sand for Gaara to use.

The rising waves of chakra weren't the concern for Naruto, they were still so far beneath his own that he could match anything Gaara threw at him. No, it was the pulsing toxic chakra that was slowly leaking out with Gaara's own chakra. Naruto narrowed his eyes and knew that this must be the chakra of the One Tailed beast that was sealed inside of Gaara.

Gaara started muttering things under his breathe and Naruto strained to listen to what he was saying.

"No … please Mother … I'm sorry … his blood? … Yes, I can give you his blood … nobody can stop us Mother" said Gaara like the insane person that he was.

The sand began to act erratic as it spike randomly as the toxic Bijuu chakra started to spread through Gaara. The sand rolled back towards Gaara and Naruto watched as the sand covered him head to ankle as he became a smaller version of the Bijuu that he held.

Gritting his teeth, Naruto was mentally slapping himself for allowing Gaara to simply transfer. It went against common sense to stand there and do nothing. Well, there was nothing that he could now but put down the beast that he let awake.

" **Uzumaki, Mother has demanded your blood. It cries out to her, she needs it. And what mother wants, Mother gets.** " Snarled Gaara before multiple mouths opened on his sand covered body and Naruto was forced to avoid some kind of wind jutsu.

"God damn it, next time I have to face an insane person, it wouldn't be the biggest mommy's boy in the world" said Naruto as he ran along the arena wall avoiding the wind that was slicing through the stone wall.

As the jutsu ended, Naruto made a beeline straight for Gaara and went through hand signs along the way.

 _Earth Style: Hand of Terra_

Naruto made one extra hard step and the crowd watched as the ground wrapped itself around his right left and moved up his body to his right forearm. Naruto's right arm was covered with stone from the elbow down.

As fast as he could, Naruto slammed that stone covered fist into Gaara's form. Gaara didn't even move, the blow clearly doing little to no damage.

In the stands, Kakashi had his headband pulled up as he watched this match. Sensing and seeing the large amount of Bijuu chakra flowing through Gaara growing even larger, Kakashi had to warn Naruto.

"Naruto watch out, your attack didn't do anything other than make him stronger" said Team 7's sensei.

Naruto made a face and turned back to look at the stands, as if to say "Are you kidding me?" This was something Gaara took advantage off as he slapped Naruto away and into the arena wall. Naruto grit his teeth as he felt Gaara pull on even more of his Bijuu chakra.

Gaara snarled as more sand erupted from the ground and covered him. Naruto was left brain dead as he looked at looked up as Gaara as he took the form of the Shukaku.

With the Kage:

Hiruzen looked at the massive form of the Bijuu in the arena and then at the Kazekage who looked shocked from the tiny line where you can see his eyes.

"Hokage-Dono, I did not know that Gaara would do this. Yes, he has his moments but generally he is in control. It has been forever since he has fully transformed." said the leader of the Hidden Sand Village.

"While this a concern, Gaara has merely transformed into the Shukaku, he has not released it. As long as he remains in control, we shouldn't have any issues." replied Hiruzen

"Of course, but if there is any issue with his control, I will have my people ready to contain him" said the Kazekage before he gestured to his body guard to come forward and whispered something in his ear.

"I don't believe that shall be needed, I'm sure that Gaara has complete control of the situation" replied HIruzen with a smile.

However at that moment, Gaara choose to prove that Hiruzen was liar by giving up control of the large sand body that he created to the Bijuu that it was modeled after.

" **You lose Uzumaki, Feigning Sleep Jutsu** " called out Gaara before he slumped over and slid into the sand figure's forehead for protection and prevention of being woken up.

" **OOOOOOOOH YEAH, I'M FREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE** " sang the Shukaku

"Son of a bitch" said the Kazekage from his seat.

With Tsunade before the transformation:

Seeing Naruto go toe to toe with Gaara who had "Never been touched before" was making her see dollar signs in her eyes. This Naruto kid wasn't a brat, he wasn't a problem. No, this blond haired relative of hers was the mother fucking solution. She was already counting all the money that she was going to make off this one bet alone.

She could already see a future where she would just bet on Naruto and know that he would win. It doesn't get any better than this.

"Um, Lady Tsunade, should we be worried about your cousin? That Gaara kid just transformed into a large version of his Bijuu." said Shizune.

That pulled Tsunade out of her daydream about being able to buy her own currency with Naruto's success. Tsunade looked back at the match below her and it was her worst nightmare. Someone that she knew and slightly cared about was about to be murdered right in front of her.

"Lady Tsunade this isn't that bad, Gaara seems to still be in the control of his Bijuu." said Shizune as she noticed that Tsunade was getting ready to leave her seat.

" **You lose Uzumaki, Feigning Sleep Jutsu** " called out Gaara before he slumped over and slid into the sand figure's forehead for protection and prevention of being woken up.

" **OOOOOOOOH YEAH, I'M FREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE** " sang the Shukaku

"You were saying Shizune" spat Tsunade

With the Jonin:

"Soooo, are we really about to let this Gaara kid murder Naruto?" asked Asuma

Kakashi glared at the son of the Third Hokage. Kurenai slapped him on the back of the head and looked at Kakashi.

"Gaara seems to still be in control, this might just be his finishing move" said Kurenai trying to inject some hopefulness into the situation.

Kakashi looked at Gaara with his Sharingan and grit his teeth as he watched the chakra build up in Gaara.

" **You lose Uzumaki, Feigning Sleep Jutsu** " called out Gaara before he slumped over and slid into the sand figure's forehead for protection and prevention of being woken up.

" **OOOOOOOOH YEAH, I'M FREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE** " sang the Shukaku

Kakashi turned and glared at Kurenai, "maybe this is his finishing move, you say"

Back with Naruto:

Naruto looked at the Bijuu who was just unleashed on him. This was the Chunnin Exams? Regular ass Naruto vs a fucking Bijuu? But despite all of this, the human vs a force of nature situation. Naruto was not nervous, he was determined to finish this match.

" **LOOKIE HERE, IS THAT KURAMA I SENSE IN THERE?** " asked Shukaku

Naruto shrugged and immediately was forced to dodge a massive sandy foot that threatened to crush him. Rushing up the arena wall, Naruto zigzagged the attacks of sand sent at him by the Bijuu. Getting to the top of the wall, Naruto jumped into the air and went through hand signs.

 _Wind Style: Human Cyclone Jutsu_

Naruto spun and a mini tornado formed around him as he went crashing through the middle of Shukaku. He tore through the sand demon and landed on the opposing arena wall. Shukaku laughed as he took no damage and the sandy ground rose to fill in the hole left by Naruto.

" **YOU BRAT, I WILL SHOW YOU** " spat Shukaku as he sent a massive wave of sand at Naruto from all directions.

Naruto made a single ram sign and his chakra exploded outwards, pushing the sand back for a moment. One that Naruto used to his advantage.

 _Wood Style: Wood Restraint Jutsu_

Naruto push forward his left hand with his right hand gripping his wrist. Strips of wood exploded from his hand and wrapped around the Bijuu.

Naruto's eyes glowed a strong forest green as he made eye contact with Shukaku.

"You were saying" said Naruto as he slowly closed his left hand as he suppressed the Bijuu.

Shukaku tried to fight against the wood as it continued to trap him. He looked at Naruto and he saw a shadow of a dark skinned man in red armor.

Naruto slammed his fist closed and suddenly the sand figure of Shukaku crumbled and the wood was left with a grip on Gaara.

"M … mother is gone … can't hear her" panted Gaara before he collapsed to the hold of the wood unconscious.

"Winner Naruto Uzumaki" said the Proctor

Naruto looked down at Gaara and had the wood bring the knocked out Genin to him. He grabbed him in his hands and carried him to the contestant box. He walked right up to Temari and wordlessly handed Gaara to his sister. And for the first time, Naruto noticed that Temari had the desert flower that had gave her, tucked into one of the buns of her hair.

Naruto turned his back and smiled to himself.

 **A/N: And scene.**

 **So what did you guys think? This was really hard to write because I was like how the literal FUXK do write for wood style. I don't know, as you can tell. I had to finish this before I finished another chapter for any other story.**

 ***Generic HighKey_Mar's Author Note stuff about my twitter page and how I respond to reviews and PMs***

 **Until next time**


	5. Chapter 5

The only story that i will be working on in the immediate future is Agent Whiskers of Shield. Stuck on Red and If i could i wood are both on hold for at least 5 months, sorry to any fans of those stories. have a great day


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: The day is 051920: 11:58 PM. I have had a strong urge to write for this story for like a couple of days. After the months of writer's block, i am just happy to have ideas flowing.**

The Kazekage sat beside the Hokage, his eyes wide with surprise. The blond kid was still alive, he wasn't a stain on the sand floor. It is quite the different set of results than he was expecting.

The expected result was the blond brat being turned into paste and Orochimaru and him jumping the old kage beside him when the old man became enraged. Instead one of the best trump cards that the Sand had was knocked out before the attack even started.

"You seem shocked, Lord Kazekage" stated Hiruzen

"I was not prepared to see, what i thought was a one of a kind, Wood Release used so causally by a kid. You really do have a strong crop of Genin this time around, Lord Hokage" replied the Kazekage

"It is the way that the world works, the next generation is always destined to surpass the one that came before it. I am just glad that i've been around long enough to see it myself." commented Hiruzen, his eyes taking on a far away look.

With Kakashi and the other Jonin Sensei:

"What the hell do you feed your team Kakashi?" asked Asuma

"You know this and that" answered Kakashi, his signature book nowhere to be found.

"I had heard that the legendary Wood Release was unbelievably powerful, but to end a fight against a Bijuu with a single technique, it is unstated how powerful it really was" commented Kurenai

"It just goes to show how and why the First Hokage was known as the God of the Shinobi world. Young Naruto has not fully mastered the power yet, but when he does, we might be looking at another legend in the making." stated a serious Gai

None of the other Jonin really could argue, another coming of their legendary First Hokage? It was almost exactly what they needed to make sure that the Hidden Leaf Village stood on top of the Shinobi world.

With the Genin and Tsunade in the stands:

Ino had wide eyes, Hinata's mouth was still slightly agape, Kiba was growling angrily.

Tenten was looking on with narrowed eyes while Choji tried to make heads or tails of what just happened.

Tsunade who was s looked on with a hint of pride on her face, "So he decided to use it"

Tenten looked at Tsunade and asked "You knew that Naruto could do that, Lady Tsunade?"

"I was aware that my brat of a cousin down there was capable of the Wood Release, but to think that he has come so far in the last couple of months with it. Grandfather was faster with it, he didn't need words or handsigns. It is still impressive that Naruto could do what he did." replied Tsunade, her face not giving away any emotion, even though her tone told you how pleased she was.

Hinata looked like she was going to say something, but she shook as she let out a nasty wet cough that made Tsunade wince. Walking over to behind the young Hyuga girl, she flared her chakra as she placed it on the heiress' back, immediately healing the remaining damage left by from the fight with Neji.

"That should take care of that" said Tsunade as she looked at the arena as Sasuke and Temari both arrived on the field.

Down on the field:

"Hmm, i didn't think that you would even show up" taunted Temari

"Like I would ever give up when i have already made it far. Might as well as see how i stack up against my peers" Spat Sasuke

The proctor simply nodded and said "Begin" before jumping away, leaving the two Chunnin hopefuls to fight.

Sasuke tried to race forward, hoping to end the fight as soon as it, Temari countered by flipping her fan open and blasting a tornado at Sasuke.

Sasuke jumped up, before forced to substitute with a leaf to avoid the follow up kunia that were sent his way.

Landing at the ground, Sasuke grit his teeth.

'She is extremely fast pulling out her fan and attacking with it. Fire should be able to beat her little wind attacks' thought Sasuke as he started to flash through handsigns

Sasuke raced out from behind his tree hiding space and rushed at Temari again, she noticed and prepared to unleash another high powered wind Jutsu at him, only for him to smile.

She realized that something was up when instead of Sasuke dodging, he took the attack head on with a smirk.

The hurricane strength winds hit Sasuke, only for him to explode in a burst of flames. The flames raced back towards Temari, forcing her to open her fan up all the way before slamming it into the ground in front her body and started channeling chakra into it, the 100 percent metal fan protecting her from most of the heat as the flames washed over her position.

The crowd gasped at the thought of see the blonde haired girl brunt to a crisp.

Sasuke dropped fom his spot hidden in the trees, huffing.

'That better have worked, the Fire Clones take over half of my chakra per clone. I am closer to empty than half way at this point' thought the raven haired boy.

As the smoke cleared, Sasuke became irriated, this dumb blond bitch was still alive and well, the only thing different was that the flower in her hair was gone.

"Your fan is completely made of metal" guessed Sasuke upon looking at the fan stuck in the ground.

"Yup, paper would be worthless to a shinobi" answered Temari

Sasuke groaned and activated his Sharingan, which allowd him to see the build up of the chakra in her mouth before he realized what was going on. The first wind bullet crashed into his stomach.

The second cracked him in the shoulder and the third slammed into his face. Stumbling backwards, Sasuke struggled to fight the daze from the hammer like blows.

Growling, he jumped backwards and up onto the stadium wall, already making new handsigns.

Temari watched his hand start to glow bright red as if it was being heated up. Flames coated his hand and Sasuke looked right at her. The red eyes of his clan spinning as he locked onto her. She sent three waves of wind blasts at him, only to her horror, Sasuke slashed his flame coated hand through the wind attack.

"I give up" said Temari, as Sasuke got within ten feet of her.

Sasuke gasped as he struggled to stop, only for the vice like grip of the proctor to stop him from running through the foreign blonde genin through, his wrist feeling like it would break any second from how tight the man's grip was.

He released Sasuke and said "Sasuke Uchiha wins, there will be a 15 min break between this round and the finals. We have a 3 way match between Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, and Shikamaru Nara."

Sasuke huffed as he walked away, making his way back to the contestants booth.

"That was a quite the showing Sasuke" gushed Sakura

"Hn. Thanks" said Sasuke

' _Sasuke, you would have failed had you tried to hit her with that technique'_ the voice of his former teammate whispered in his ear

Sasuke ignored the voice of Kizo in the back of his mind, he had been trying to ignore it for months. Sometimes it was successful and other times it was the source of his anger and bad mood.

"That jutsu you used Sasuke, it would have backfired on you. Your chakra was starting to unravel towards the end. You would have burned yourself if it had hit anything" stated Shino

"It is not quite complete yet" muttered Sasuke, annoyed that others seemed to realize that he didn't have control of the technique.

"Complete or not, it seemed powerful" said Naruto, his arms crossed over his chest, "You've created your own original technique, not many people can say that, let alone the chunnin tournament runner up"

"You seem so sure of yourself Naruto" countered Sasuke

"You and Shikamaru are good Genin, but this is not a contest that i will be holding back in. Sasuke, i will come at you with the intent to put you down. If you feel like getting back up, I will simply put you back down but harder" replied Naruto

"You may have gotten the better of me in our first spar and meeting Naruto, but i will show you the true might of the Uchiha clan." snarled Sasuke, his anger showing and his Sharingan spinning into existence.

"You know, i could always win the fight guys" added in Shikamaru

Naruto smiled, one that didn't reach his eyes, "I didn't know that Nara's had a sense of humor."

Naruto turned his back to the two other fighters, walking away as unconcerned as one could be.

"He's different, much colder than he used to be" stated Shikamaru as they watched Naruto leave.

"You know him?" asked Sakura "He graduated several years before us"

"Yeah, Naruto was in our class when we had Hogati's class. We were about 8 or 9 years old, one day he just stops coming to class. Turns out that he was pushed for an early graduation. I don't remember what exactly other than one day about 4 months ago, my dad came home and said Naruto was important to the village and if i ever saw anyone giving him a hard time over anything to report it" explained Shikamaru

"My mom gave me a similar speech" added Sakura

"My father also provided the same advice. I would say tghat logically, it would be the legendary and fabled Wood Release that he possesses. That would make him related to the First Hokage in some way, a surviving Senju heir." Said Shino

"Makes sense" nodded Sakura

"It's time" declared Sasuke before he jumped over the banister and plopped down on the ground as Naruto walked onto the arena field, Shikamaru running downstairs as someone *cough cough sakura cough cough* said that they would tell his mom if he quit.

"Alright lads, this is it. To have made it this far, you are all Chunnin level already. The promotion is not guranteed but you clearly have the skills already. Put on a good show and the right people will make sure that you get their reconmendation." said the Proctor before he channelled Chakra into his throat.

"FOR THE FINAL ROUND: WE HAVE SASUKE UCHIHA VS NARUTO UZUMAKI VS SHIKAMARU NARA. BEGIN"

Sasuke looked at Naruto, expecting for him to be rushing him. Instead, Sasuke found him smirking at him, before gestured with his chin towards Shikamaru who threw a kunai so poorly that it missed Sasuke by a wide margin.

"You Nara's are really that lazy that you can't even throw a simple kunai" mocked Sasuke before he felt his body stiffen, unable to move.

"You Uchiha really were the most arrogent, you dismissed me before the fight even started. Which means you missed me pumping my chakra into that Kunai since we were upstairs. that "Terrible throw" was never supposed to hit you, it just needed to be within 5 feet of your shadow, which it was." said Shikamaru.

Sasuke grit his teeth but before he could make his move, he was knocked unconscious.

The same person who knocked him out, caught him before he could hit the floor. Holding the last Uchiha in the village under his arm like a child would ball, he smirked.

"Nars, you are of little concern to me. Leave before i make you a red stain on the wall"

Shikamaru gulped as the man's presence was crushing.

Turning to Naruto "Ah the little experiment that could. I was expecting you to be here"

"OROCHIMARU, TO RETURN HERE AFTER BEING BANISHED MEANS THAT I SENTENCE YOU TO DEATH" screamed Hiruzen from the balcony.

"Ah Sensei, that is you. My Kami, you look terrible. You have not aged well at all" mocked Orochimaru

Kakashi appeared next to Naruto, his headband up exposing his impanted Sharingan.

"Release him Orochimaru or you'll find yourself in a world of trouble" said Kakashi, his voice as sharp as steel.

"Little Kaka-chan threatening me? Mightly selfish of you to have what i want but deny me the chance to get it myself" said Orochimaru

Suddenly there was a poof of smoke and the entire Chunnin Arena was contained inside of a large purple barrier.

A Sound Jonin appeared behind Kakshi, only for the kunai that he tried to stab Kakashi with was ripped from his hand and plunched into his own throat, he was dead before he hit the ground.

Orochimaru smirked as the Kage booth suddenly was filled wih Gold dust and Hiruzen was forced to jump up onto the roof of the box.

"So the Sound and Sand village think that they can invade our village, you should have brought more help Orochimaru." said Kakashi, his chakra levels raising as he grew more serious.

"Oh but i did" said Orochimaru before throwing Sasuke at Kakashi forcing Kakashi to move to catch his student.

Kakashi's Sharingan spun as he was picked up the handsigns that Orochimaru made before he slammed his hands on the ground and up rose 4 coffins. three of them had simple numbers: 1,2,4. But the 4th one was labled Red.

Hiruzen landed in a crouch next to Kakashi, his eyes trained on the coffins before him.

"Orochimaru, what have you done"asked Hiruzen in horror

"I figured since i was fighting my sensei to the death, that you would like to do so as well" chuckled before the coffins labled 1 and 2 opened revealing the 1st and 2nd Hokage.

"Hiruzen, you've aged" Noted the First Hokage

"So, someone managed to recreate my reanimation Jutsu. I am sorry about that brother, it seems that my technique is being used to force us to fight the old Monkey over there." commented the Second Hokage.

"Hashirama-Sama, Tobirama-Sensei. I do not wish to fight you, but i will. I must protect my village, even from two of it's biggest heroes." stated a somber Hiruzen.

Just then the Kazekage crashed into the ground next to them. Tsunade jumped down after the battered Kage, cracking her knuckles as she landed.

"Get up, you pathetic sack of shit, I barely broke a sweat" commanded Tsunade before her eyes caught sight of her grandfather and granduncle.

"Little Tsu-Tsu, you've grown as well. You are aging much better than Monkey-chan over here" stated Hashirama.

Tsunade's eyes narrowed, even as tears started to pour freely from her eyes.

"Orochimaru, you better kill me because i swear you will never escape my wraith for this." whispered Tsunade

"That is not the only family reunion" said Orochimaru before Coffins labled 4 and Red opened.

Two things happened, the coffin labled 4 crumbled to dust. But Red opened and out stepped a woman with long bright red hair, her oval face was fairly tanned and pretty. Her violet eyes scanned the arena before they landed on Naruto, his blue eyes met her violet eyes and she gasped.

"Naruto?"

"Yeah, who are you?" answered Naruto

"Hiruzen, why does my baby not know who is mother is?"

Naruto gasped himself, his mother?

He had never seen so much as picture of her before. But yet, here she was, standing right in front of him.

"Kushina, Naruto has not reached the rank of Chunnin yet as his father wished for him to reach before providing him the info." answered Hiruzen

"Your husband refused to join us Kushina, but don't worry. Once you murder your own son, you will probabky join him in hell" said Orochimaru

Orochimaru slammed a pair of Kunai into the back of the heads of Hashirama and Tobirama, but before he could do the same to Kushina, she caught his wrist.

"Orochimaru-Sensei, i am an Uzumaki. Did you really think i wouldn't be able to break the control seal that you used on us." growled Kushina

A pulse of chakra was felt as Orochimaru switch with a mud clone.

Kushina jumped over to the side with Hiruzen, Kakashi, and Tsunade.

Orochimaru growled as he gave the mental command to Hashirama and Tobirama, the duo of undead hokages took a small step forward before taking another step, then in a blur as the two undead former kages raced forward only to be met by Hiruzen and Tsunade.

Kakashi gave Kushina a side look that she returned and they both turned their attention to Orochimaru.

"Little Kushina and Kakashi, forgive me for not shaking in fear. You are both 20 years too young to hold a candle to me." taunted Orochimaru.

"Wood Style: Forest of Binding Jutsu" said Naruto as he slammed his hands on the ground and suddenly there was an explosion of square wood ripped up the ground and raced toward Orochimaru, who ended the jutsu by spitting out his sword and slashing through the wood based attack.

Naruto glared at the pale Sannin with his eyes, the green ring around his blue eyes making it all the more serious looking to Orochimaru.

"Ah, they grow up so fast don't they Kushina. Don't worry, once i kill Naruto, you and him can send the rest of time together in the afterlife."

"Over my dead body Orochimaru" snarled Kushina

"Why yes, that is the point Kushina" mocked Orochimaru as he looked to his left and the Kazekage appeared who simply glared at Kushina.

 **A/N: I feel like i put a lot of the story in chapter. I don't want to rush it, but let's be honest. We all kind of wanted to get to this part of the story because as fun as having 13 year old beating the living shit out of each other, this Kage level fight is going to be so much entertaining to write and for you to read.**

 **So be sure to review, let me know how i am doing.**

 **feel free to hit me up on twitter at HKM_FF**

 **And that is all i got you today**

 **HighKey_Mars Out**


End file.
